Take my Hand
by Eira nae
Summary: They've found themselves surrounded by what seems to be a post-apoctolyptic future. Or... Maybe not. Is anyone else left there? (Ooh. Sucky summery. Oh well. Read.) RuneXTintlet


She felt someone stir beside her. A dull light crept into her vision, as she opened her eyes. She sat up from her laying position, and felt a soft pressure on her sholder. "Huh?" She asked no one. She turned around to see the elven prince looking back into her soft blue eyes. "What... Happened?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure." He said, taking her small hand into his own. "But it's over now." He pulled her to him, and let her fall into him.

Everything was in ruins. There was a thin cloud of dust lingering, as if something had crashed onto their earth from above. Nothing made any sounds. The birds had fallen silent, no one was talking, the wind didn't make any noise, it was as if time had taken them to a post-apcotolyptic future, and stood still. There was no evidence of life...

"Rune...? Where is everyone? Why is it so quiet?" She looked up to him, and asked.

He wasn't looking down at her. He seemed stunned by the calm ruinic world that they had somehow found their way into. "I... I don't know..." He said. He dropped his gaze down to her. His eyes were faded, and unfocused. He seemed terrified, saddened, and yet, somehow, all too relaxed.

"I'm... Scared..." She whispered. She looked as if she was trying not to cry.

He wrapped his arm around her body, and held her tight. "I am also." He looked into her eyes again. "It's ok to cry. You have every right too." He told her. _Please don't let this be the castle..._

She grabbed his hand, and held it in her lap, while tears found thier ways down her paled cheeks.

"...I guess we should try to find someone else?" She asked.

"Sure..." He said half-heartedly.

They two elves stood up, and he walked to the door. He tried to turn the knob, and learned he couldn't. "It's stuck." He said, turning back to her.

"Maybe we can hit the door down?" She suggested.

He looked at her, "You really think you should do that?" He asked.

"We've gotta be in this together." She said, and he nodded.

He counted to three, and they ran at the door. A cracking noise sounded-the first sound besides them talking they had heard yet- and the door gave way.

He stood up and said, "Good idea." And turned to help her up.

She got up, and held her arm. "I think I fell on my arm..." She said, and rubbed it.

"Let me see that..." He said, and took her arm. "Hang on..." He held his hand over her's, and said a few words in the elven tounge. "Thank goodness for healing spells." He said, with a small smile.

She moved her arm up and down, and turned back to him. "Thanks, Rune." She said, smiling back.

They walked past burnt looking walls, crumbled statues, torn and tattered pictures, and cracked stair cases.

"Is anyone here?" Rune called out. He waited a minute, but only his echo answered him. "Guess not... What happened here...? Do you remember anything, because I don't..." He asked her.

"I remember a light, and screams. That's it." She answered.

They walked into a room with a crimson door. "This was Rath's room. Do you remember him? You met him back in Kainladia, I think." He told her, as a grandparent would tell their grandchild. Telling them of better times before...

"I remember him. Wow. That seems like so long ago... When we were in Kainladia. You saved me, remember?" She asked.

"Yes. I remember..." He said.

They looked around, but only found burnt objects which looked to be Rath's former possesions.

"Nothing left at all... Nothing..." He said, looking on Rath's dresser.

"What's this?" She asked.

He turned around too see what she had found, and walked over. "It looks like... Oh my God..." He said, and took the small necklace from her. The deep blood-red stone was covered in dust, and ash. "Rath would never take this off... Does this mean... Rath's gone. Whatever happened killed him, and destroyed his body..." He whispered. His knees collapsed, and he fell to the floor, and covered his face with his hands. "No..." He said softly.

She walked over, and put her hand on his sholder. "Don't worry... I'm sure it was quick going like that, since there's... nothing left of him..." _I'm just making things worse..._ She said. "Sorry..."

He stood up, and said, "No, you're right... Besides, what can we do now...?"

They walked through the large wooden door, and walked down the dusty hall. They then reached a door similar to the last one, but an earthy brown. "That's Thatz's room. He was also a friend of mine, and fought alongside me and Rath... You met him in Kainladia too, I believe. He was the one with the scar on his face."

She nodded, and walked in ahead of him. "Looks as bad as the last one, Rune. Want me to look through it...?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'll help. I want to know if he's gone too..." He followed her in. After a few minutes of searching, he sat on Thatz's bed. "It looks like the same for Thatz..." He said, trying to fight back more tears.

"At least you and me lived... Right?" She asked, trying to cheer him up.

He nodded slowly, and gave her a false smile. "Yeah... Wait! There's one more room I need to see..." He said, and turned to go out the door, before she stopped him.

"Who's?" She asked.

"Remember the girl who was there in Kainladia too? She was small, and talked alot?" He asked.

She thought for a second, before looking up quickly. "Yeah, I remember her."

"I'm gonna see if she's ok." He said.

"...Why?" She asked.

He looked her in the eyes, and said, "Because she was our ally, she was powerful, and most of all, she really liked me." Rune told her.

"...Oh..." She said softly, and followed him up a flight of stairs that looked bearly sturdy.

Upon reaching the top, both were shaking. "That was terrifying." She said.

"Yeah..." He said. "Luckly, we're both fairys, and fairys are light!" He said, and smiled.

She gave a small laugh, and agreed with him.

They opened the gray door, and peered in.

_Please don't be like the others..._ He said. He turned the knob on the fuel lamp on the wall, and turned back to face her room. He gasped, and saw her body on the ground. It was torn, mangled, bruised, and crushed, but still in better shape than the other's remains...

She looked over at the body, and kneeled down. "Oh..." She took the hand of the girl in her own. "Rune... I'm sorry... You can't heal her, can you...?"

His eyes looked like they would spill tears any moment. "No... Her body's too destroyed..." He looked down into her clouded eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you... I didn't know this would happen... I'm sorry..." He said to her lifeless body.

She took his hand, and squeezed it. "Rune, it'll be ok... I'm sure you'll get over her, and find another girlfriend..." She said.

Rune wiped his tears off his face. "I guess... But I loved her... Nothing I can really do though... Let's go, Rim.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AN: Hope you liked the surprising ending! n.n 'Twas fun. That begins a story that I was based off a story I was gonna use for my roleplay character, but then decided against it. And also, there aren't many RuneXTintlet fanfictions out there, so I thought I'd write one. If you're wondering, it WAS RuneXTintlet, not RuneXRim Kanna. -nodnod- Oh, and for those wonering, if you don't know who Rim Kanna is, it's Lim or Lim Kanna in the english manga. I call her Rim, since that's the Japanese name, and there isn't a letter 'L' in the Japanese alphabet. Ok, bye now! Please review! n.n Second chapter coming... Erm... When I write it! Sayanora!


End file.
